Looking Out For Heaven
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visités depuis leur arrivée en Nouvelle Zélande avaient quelque chose de spécial, mais les rives de ce lac étaient ensorcelantes. Iwaizumi aurait bien passé le restant de ses jours à en explorer chaque recoin. Dans quelques années, peut-être. Tant qu'il avait Oikawa à ses côtés, rien ne l'en empêchait." OS IwaOi pour l'anniversaire d'Iwaizumi !


Hello mes enfants ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher **Iwaizumi Hajime** , biceps d'acier et bae ultime. DONC j'avais pas le choix, je devais écrire un IwaOi. Et comme j'ai beaucoup trop écouté **Glory** de **Bastille** ces derniers temps voilà un petit UA Roadtrip du bonheur.

Je remercie (again, always) **Thalilitwen** pour m'avoir fait une liste d'endroits cools en Nouvelle Zélande 8) Comme ça cet OS compense le mauvais karma pour ce qu'elle fait subir à mes pauvres enfants dans sa fic (de pure qualité 10/10 would recommend) **De ton coeur le désir,** the best Hogwarts AU ever ok. Sinon vous pouvez nous trouver dans notre bureau, SARL "Les témoins de l'Akaoi" on frappera à votre porte un jour pour prêcher la bonne parole.

ANYWAY BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE IWAIZUMI T'ES LE MEILLEUR

 **Disclaimer : Haikyuu! appartient à Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

 **LOOKING OUT FOR HEAVEN**

Iwaizumi adorait conduire. Il avait insisté pendant des années pour que son père l'autorise à essayer sa voiture alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, si bien que ce dernier avait finalement accepté de lui laisser le volant sur des parkings déserts pendant de nombreux weekends. Il allait sans dire que son moniteur l'avait regardé d'un œil suspicieux lors de sa première leçon de conduite, étant donné qu'il était évident qu'il en avait à peine besoin.

Contrairement à son meilleur ami, Oikawa détestait prendre le volant. Il avait dû passer son permis trois fois avant de le décrocher et n'appréciait aucunement le fait d'être sur le siège conducteur. Il prenait donc le volant que lorsqu'Iwaizumi était vraiment fatigué.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement paisible dans les dunes interminables de Lindis Pass. Iwaizumi et Oikawa avaient beau être sur les routes depuis déjà deux semaines, il ne s'en lassait toujours pas. Le souffle du vent sur son visage, l'odeur des forêts et du désert, et même l'habitude d'Oikawa de fredonner toute la sainte journée lui procuraient un sentiment de bonheur incomparable.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout son temps et le terme d'obligation était devenu obscur à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que lui, Oikawa, et le ciel qui défilait à l'infini au-dessus des routes qu'ils sillonnaient.

Ce voyage, c'était l'idée d'Oikawa. Quelques semaines avant la fin de leurs cours, il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus en hurlant que ça serait génial, et même si Iwaizumi avait été sceptique au début, il avait bien vite rendu les armes. Il se souvenait très bien comment Oikawa l'avait harcelé jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

\- _Allez_ , Iwa-chan. Juste toi et moi.

Iwaizumi avait arqué un sourcil. Il était une heure du matin et il aurait bien eu besoin de dormir.

\- T'es sûr que c'est un argument ?

Oikawa avait ricané. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait peut-être boudé une ou deux minutes. Au lieu de ça, il s'était collé un peu plus contre lui et avait soufflé :

\- C'est ça. Tu pourrais faire semblant un peu mieux que ça, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi avait caressé l'idée de l'étouffer avec son oreiller histoire d'avoir la paix. S'il n'avait pas officiellement dit oui pour l'instant, c'était uniquement parce qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur itinéraire et au coût de ce voyage. Parce qu'il avait beau être prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à Oikawa, il fallait bien que l'un des deux soit raisonnable.

 _Il a raison, en plus_ , s'était dit Iwaizumi. _Je suis tout à fait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit._

Ils traversaient donc des paysages tous plus saisissants les uns que les autres à bord d'un pick-up d'une couleur orange assez douteuse, mais qui était à l'épreuve des routes de Nouvelle Zélande.

Et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir cédé.

* * *

Assis au bord du lac Tekapo, Oikawa et Iwaizumi observaient l'horizon sans un mot. L'eau si tranquille et turquoise du lac offrait un contraste frappant avec les montages aux sommets enneigés. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une âme à des centaines de mètres à la ronde, et Iwaizumi avait senti dès le début que cet endroit serait son préféré.

Tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visités depuis leur arrivée en Nouvelle Zélande avaient quelque chose de spécial, mais les rives de ce lac étaient _ensorcelantes_. Iwaizumi aurait bien passé le restant de ses jours à en explorer chaque recoin. Dans quelques années, peut-être. Tant qu'il avait Oikawa à ses côtés, rien ne l'en empêchait. Il était la seule personne qui lui manquerait beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'absente aussi longtemps.

Les plaines qui entouraient le lac Tekapo étaient aussi désertiques que majestueuses. Ils y avaient passé quatre jours à marcher sous le soleil et à camper, serrés l'un contre l'autre au milieu de nulle part.

À cet instant, la tête posée sur son épaule, Oikawa était si silencieux qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'être endormi. Iwaizumi songea qu'il aurait bien traversé tous les pays du monde en voiture juste pour l'avoir contre lui aussi souvent. Juste pour parler pendant des heures de la couleur improbable des montagnes ou de la raison pour laquelle le monde avait décidé de placer l'un sur le chemin de l'autre.

\- Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi cligna des yeux et interrompit sa contemplation du lac.

\- Hmm ?

\- Quel jour on est ?

Iwaizumi médita la question une poignée de secondes. Lundi, mardi ? Peut-être bien mercredi. Le huit, le neuf ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il n'y avait que pendant les vacances qu'ils pouvaient s'autoriser à oublier la date et même l'heure qu'il était. Il se sentait si _calme_.

Il se laissa bercer par le rire d'Oikawa contre son épaule et les clapotis de l'eau.

* * *

Le dix juin, Iwaizumi fut réveillé par un baiser. Et la simple certitude que ces lèvres-là ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne suffit à le remplir d'un sentiment d'allégresse irrépressible.

\- Hey, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la faible lumière, au bruit ténu du vent qui sifflait autour de la tente et au visage d'Oikawa au-dessus du sien. Il contempla ses yeux, son sourire et ses cheveux emmêlés comme il avait contemplé mille détails de la nature depuis le début de ce voyage. C'était sans conteste la seule image dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

\- Hey… bâilla-t-il.

Les cheveux d'Oikawa effleuraient son front. Iwaizumi soupira et lui caressa la joue.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire. murmura Oikawa.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête. Il avait presque oublié. Vingt et un ans. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, au fond. Du moment qu'il pouvait tous les passer avec Oikawa, il se moquait bien de l'endroit où il vivrait ses anniversaires.

Le jour s'était à peine levé et Iwaizumi pouvait toujours entendre le bruit des insectes tant le paysage était calme, autour d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

Oikawa sourit.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, Iwa-chan !

\- J'avais cru comprendre. sourit Iwaizumi.

\- Debout ! On va regarder le lever du soleil !

Iwaizumi eut un sourire attendri et repoussa son envie de passer une heure ou deux de plus à dormir dans les bras d'Oikawa.

Ils avaient garé le pick-up près d'une source, au sud du parc national du Mont Aspiring. Les premiers rayons du soleil allumaient des reflets ambrés sur la surface de l'eau et les hautes herbes courbées par le vent semblaient leur murmurer mille promesses d'aventure.

Oikawa lui tendit un paquet grossièrement emballé. Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé.

\- Fais _un seul_ commentaire et je te jure…

Iwaizumi se retint de rire à grand-peine. Il déchira l'emballage et écarquilla les yeux. C'était une statuette en bois peinte d'une multitude de couleurs. Elle représentait un reptile au dos couvert d'épines qui avait des airs de dinosaure. Iwaizumi l'adorait déjà.

\- Je le trouve super. Où t'as dégoté ça ? Et plus important, comment tu l'as acheté sans que je te voie ?

Oikawa lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Au marché, il y a une semaine. Quand je t'ai semé dans la foule.

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai cherché pendant vingt minutes. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais perdu !

Oikawa haussa les épaules avec l'air le moins désolé du monde.

\- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? « Oh, excuse-moi Iwa-chan, j'étais parti t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire, tiens regarde le pendant qu'on y est, puisque le concept de surprise t'est totalement –

Iwaizumi l'interrompit en le prenant dans ses bras. Oikawa se tut et ferma les yeux . Sa main chercha celle d'Iwaizumi et la serra. Ce dernier laissa son regard imprimer chaque détail de cet instant pour ne jamais l'oublier.

\- Si ça tenait qu'à moi on rentrerait jamais. se surprit-il à lui avouer.

Oikawa sembla peser le pour et le contre un moment, le nez enfoui dans le cou d'Iwaizumi.

\- Ma salle de bains commence à me manquer, quand même.

\- T'es un fragile, Shittykawa.

\- Et toi un homme des cavernes, Iwa-chan.

S'ils devaient rentrer chez eux dans quelques jours, ça ne les empêcherait pas d'apprécier chaque moment qui leur restait au milieu de ces. Et ce voyage n'avait fait que renforcer la certitude que s'ils avaient besoin d'une seule chose, c'était de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

voilààà. SINON VOUS AVEZ VU LE TRAILER DE LA SAISON 3 DE VOLTRON ? LES CHEVEUX DE LOTOR SONT MAGNIFIQUES LOTOR EST MAGNIFIQUE LEJRLJLEJTLSJTSLEKRSRQ bye

J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore HB Iwa-chan, je t'aime très fort mon enfant

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
